


Candy Cane

by jessevaldfond



Series: My HanniHolidays 2016 [23]
Category: Blood and Chocolate (2007), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Day 23, HanniHolidays Prompt Calendar, M/M, Rimming, candy cane, hanniholidays, reto tumblr
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8984737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: Una visita inesperada de Nigel.-----Día 23 de #HanniHolidays: Candy Cane





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este OS pertenece al pequeño y bello concurso de [#hanniholidays](https://www.tumblr.com/search/hanniholidays/recent)   
> Si deceas participar aqui esta la dinamica: [apoptoses tumblr](http://apoptoses.tumblr.com/post/153499862121/hanniholidays)  
> Además de que aqui mismo en AO3 puedes subir tus escritos a esta colección: [ HanniHolidays 2016 by apoptoses](http://archiveofourown.org/users/apoptoses/collections)

Nigel llego apurado al departamento de Aiden, la planta de sus pies dolía mucho. Hizo una larga caminata desde el centro hasta llegar al departamento.   
  
Se detuvo, respiro tranquilo y cerro fuerte los ojos. Aiden le había prohibido ir, apenas y faltaba más de una semana para fin de año y no aguantaba más.  
  
Subió hasta el segundo piso, no tenía otra opción que subir por la escalera porque el elevador estaba averiado. Cuando hubo llegado a la puerta; el número que conocía de memoria toco cuatro veces seguidas.  
  
Aiden sabía exactamente como identificar a Nigel cuando llegaba a su departamento. Tocaba dos veces seguidas y después una sola vez y después dos veces más. Esta vez era diferente así que Aiden se apuró a atender la puerta.  
  
Trato de no tropezar con la caja de libros que estaba en el suelo; estaba mal acomodada.  
Cuando abrió la puerta su sonrisa se borró de inmediato l.  
  
"¿Esperabas a alguien, dulzura?" Nigel sonrió de lado y espero a ser invitado.  
"¿Qué haces aquí?"   
"¿No vas a invitarme a pasar?"   
"Sabes que no-" Nigel no dejo que el más joven terminará la frase y entró al lugar  
  
  
Al parecer siempre el departamento de Aiden estaba desordenado, había cajas en las esquinas y unas pilas de libros tan altas que si colocabas uno más se vendría abajo.  
  
"Lo siento, cariño. Fueron demasiados días." se dio media vuelta y lanzo una bolsa al sofá "Serian demasiados días sin ti." Nigel trato de hacer una mueca de tristeza pero para nada que lo era.  
  
Aiden no supo interpretar aquello y mejor se quedó callado.  
  
"Juro que después de esto me iré los días que me pidas." camino hasta él mientras decía; ambas manos tocaron las del otro.  
"¿Después de que?" Aiden arrugo su frente.  
"Hay un regalo para ti en aquella bolsa." Aiden al instante  vio la bolsa que el otro había lanzado al sofá.  
"¿Qué es?" pregunto con algo de preocupación. No quería de nuevo un arma como la última vez.  
"¿Porque no lo averiguas tú mismo?"  
  
El otro un poco desconfiado se alejó de Nigel y fue hasta el sofá, tomó la bolsa y la abrió. Dentro había otra pequeña bolsa con pequeños bastones de caramelos.   
  
"¿Bastones s caramelo?" elevo la pequeña bolsa; Nigel por otro lado había ya cerrado la puerta.  
"Esta vez no los robe." dijo riendo por lo bajo.  
"No entiendo. ¿Para qué querría yo una bolsa de bastones de caramelo?"   
"Tal vez podríamos comerlos...no lo sé." Aiden temía cuando Nigel caminaba hacia él cabizbajo y con una mirada amenazadora.  
  
Sea lo que fuera que Nigel tenía planeado hacer estaba seguro que no iba a disfrutarlo.  
  
Nigel camino a paso lento hasta llegar con Aiden; apreso el rostro del más joven para después comer su boca. Sus lenguas participaban en una reñida batalla.   
Cuando Nigel se cansó de eso movió al otro para que le diera la espalda, las manos del mayor  bajaron por el abdomen de Aiden llegando hasta la hebilla del cinturón; agiles dedos se movieron sobre este para poder quitarlo y tener vía libre para abrir el botón del pantalón y bajar el cierre.   
  
La mano fría de Nigel se entró entre la ropa tocando apenas el vello púbico de aquella zona. Mientras Aiden se resistía un poco a aquello Nigel no perdía tiempo y susurraba cosas al oído del otro y de vez en cuando  lamia o succionaba la piel expuesta del cuello del más joven haciendo que gimiera un poco.  
  
Aiden trató de detenerlo, no sabía que era lo que Nigel quería exactamente pero no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

El mayor se adelantó y sin soltar al otro movió  las cosas que estaban sobre el sofá y empujó a Aiden sobre este. Como medio trabajo ya estaba hecho solo hizo un mínimo esfuerzo, bajo de una sola vez el pantalón junto con la ropa interior dejando al aire el trasero de Aiden.

 

"Nigel...no, espera...yo-" trato de llevar una mano hacia atrás pero Nigel la aparto.  
"Dije que vamos a comer estos bastones de caramelo. Tranquilo."

 

Aiden escucho como el otro escupió en su mano y segundos después sintió el tibio liquido era embadurnado en su trasero. La boca de Nigel dejo un beso sonoro en la piel expuesta y después dio una pequeña mordida. Comenzó a lamer y a succionar un poco justo en medio dejando que Aiden recargara su cabeza contra la raída tela del viejo sofá. Nigel seco la saliva de la comisura de su boca y entregado a lo que iba a hacer se dio prisa.

 

Abrió la bolsa de los dulces tomo como pudo uno para meterlo después en el ano de Aiden; su poca preparación no fue de mucha ayuda y Aiden comenzó a gemir cuando el segundo caramelo fue introducido.

Nigel trataba de no hacerle daño pero al quinto caramero fue bastante para el más joven.

 

"Eres un maldito imbécil." dijo Aiden recargado aun sobre el sofá sintiendo como Nigel quitaba los bastones de dulces, uno por uno.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Esta idea en si no iba asi...pero...bueno, esto fue lo que resulto a ultima hora.


End file.
